Anchoring the Anchor
by meowkoshka
Summary: Jeremy found out what Bonnie has to endure as the Achor to the Other Side. What if he was there the night when the Travelers passed through to allow for Markos's escape? I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I make some direct quotes from 5x8 and 5x17.


"I'll admit it," I began as I continued to struggle with the lighter in my hands. "I miss magic." I laughed as I said it but deep down I was beginning to get a little frustrated. I turned around to see Jeremy smiling at me. He walked close behind me and grabbed the lighter. "Step away from the candles."

I couldn't help the warm feelings I felt as Jeremy's arms wrapped around my waist. I felt so _alive._ Even though I don't have magic, I have my life again and better yet I have Jeremy. Turning around to face him, I smiled as our lips met softly.

Jeremy picked me up at laid me down on the bed bringing forth a small laugh from me. My hands were ravenous as they opened his shirt revealing the soft skin that covered his muscular chest. Things were getting heated. I began pulling my shirt off when all of a sudden something didn't feel right. I looked up and saw him.

"Oh my god," I began causing Jeremy to look at me, then towards the door and then back at me with concern. "I think Jesse's dead." I walked slowly towards him as a confused Jeremy said, "What?"

My heart broke for the handsome young man. He was kind, handsome, and smart. He had a future ahead of him. Caroline was finally moving on from Tyler and I could them being happy together. Yet here he was before me, scared and confused. "I'm not ready," he said. "I don't want this."

I was about to speak to him when he grabbed my shoulders. Pain shuddered through my entire body as he passed through me causing me to curl inwards. I was falling. "Bonnie, whats going on?!" Jeremy called as he caught me and brought me to stand once again. "What was that?"

I closed my eyes, swallowing back tears. I can't tell him how badly it really hurts. "I'm the anchor Jer. Every supernatural being that dies has to pass through me."

"How often does that happen?"

I wish he didn't ask that. I looked at him deciding what I should say but I guess the look gave me up. Jeremy shook his head before looking at me once again, "Bonnie why. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm back, here! Touching you," I said reaching up to hold his face. "We knew there would be consequences. But this, this is worth it."

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Just kiss me." I pleaded.

* * *

I stood before the fireplace thinking. I thought about all of the things that happened between Jeremy and Vicki, and Jeremy and Anna. What if he was doing it again? But this time with a living person. Another witch. I sighed. I was definitely overthinking.

"Otto istane as va sat. Esvet Markos istane."

The chant filled the room as I realized I was surrounded by three Travelers. Travelers who were waiting to pass through me to the Other Side. One grabbed me and pain shredded through me. A second. A third. I turned to run up the stairs but I was cut off by a fourth. The pain was overwhelming me and it was hard for me to hold in my screams.

I fell to the ground clutching myself as a fifth traveler passed through me. I screamed even louder. I don't know if I can take this much at once. What is happening?

"Bonnie!" I turned and through the blur of tears I saw a man running towards me.

"No! NO! I can't handle another. Please don't pass! Please, I'm begging you!"

But when the hands grabbed me, I felt no pain. And thats when I realized it was Jeremy.

"Jer?!" I cried. "The Travelers are doing something, five have just passed through. I need to get to my room."

Jeremy picked me up and began running up the stairs. Over his shoulder I saw a sixth traveler not too far behind. "There's another one coming!" I cried out in fear. "I don't want this!" I was unraveling. So much for being strong. So much for giving Jeremy the illusion that I was handling this.

"Its okay Bonnie," Jeremy said kissing my head. "We're almost there."

We burst into my room and Jeremy layed me down on bed, wrapping me in my blankets. He handed me a cup of water, but as he did the sixth traveler passed through causing me to shake and drop the cup. Jeremy caught it just in the nick of time and held me close to his chest. Holding the cup to my lips I took some sips of water. Three more Travelers appeared.

"Jeremy, they keep coming." I said.

"Hold on to me Bonnie. Just hold on."

I clutched him tightly as the three passed through me all at once. I could feel myself on the verge of passing out.

"Jer, I think they're trying to do something." I said weakly.

"Bonnie you have to stay awake." he said snapping his fingers.

"But the pain."

"I know Bonnie. Just breathe and hold on to me. You can cry, scream whatever but stay awake."

Thats when I felt the first push. "Someone's trying to break out."

"What?"

"Someone is trying to get out of the other side!" I screamed as two more Travelers passed through.

"Bonnie you have to stay strong. Don't let him through."

"I'm trying!" I clutched on to Jeremy's shirt as my body shook from pain. The passing and pushing was getting overwhelming.

"Bonnie." Jeremy shook me.

"I can't"

"You can. You have to!"

I screamed out louder than I did before, using all my strength to withhold the thing that was trying to bust out. All the blood and pressure was getting to my head but I just kept screaming. If I stopped, I think I might die.

Finally, it all stopped and I collapsed back onto the bed. Jeremy scooted around behind me and picked me up into his lap. He grabbed a cloth a wiped the sweat from my face and gently kissed up and down my neck and cheeks. "You're okay." he whispered. "You're okay." He held me close as I cried into his shirt. I was hurting and exhausted.

"Why were you with Liv?"

I heard Jeremy sigh. "I was going to explain that to you. When Liv called me and said I needed to get to you fast; that the Travlers were planning something."

"How does she know about all this?"

"She's not a newbie witch, Bonnie."

"What?"

"I can explain more tomorrow but she told me that the Travelers were going to preform some massive sacrifice using Stefan and Elena's blood. They were going to overwhelm the anchor so you passed out, allowing Markos, their leader to escape from the Other Side."

"That explains the pushing. It felt like something was trying to push its way out of me."

"You were so strong Bonnie." Jeremy placed another kiss on my head. "We should get you relaxed and ready to sleep. You must be exhausted."

I nodded and sat up weakly. While holding onto Jeremy, I changed into my pajamas. Jeremy tucked me back into bed.

"Jer," I said quietly looking up at him.

"What's up, Bonnie?"

"Can you..." I was so embarrassed about needing him so much right now. "Well... I'm still a little shaken up I guess and sca... Nevermind."

"You're scared Bonnie, that's okay," he began as he climbed into bed holding me close. "That was really scary. I know you want to be strong in front of me, but I can't even imagine how painful it must be to feel the death of every supernatural being."

Tears were streaming down my eyes by the time he was done. "I'm so sorry Jeremy."

"Hey, you have no reason to be sorry." Jeremy squeezed me tightly, rubbing my back. "Just breathe with me Bonnie and lets get some sleep."

Jeremy took deep breaths and soon my breath was in rhythm with his. He kissed my head once more. "Goodnight, Bonnie."

"Goodnight Jer."


End file.
